User blog:TeamEdwardFan/Twilight questions I'm curious about
I've come up with a few Twilight questions over the past few weeks, so here they are Edward says in Twilight that a vampire brings his strongest human quality and it is magnified I guess in his or her vampire life. So what was James' strongest human quality? He was a hunter, a tracker, he never lets the human go alive -with 2 exceptions- So what was he? A killer, a stalker, or just an obsessive hunter in his human life? I'm not sure quite with this one and it's interesting to ponder. Bella and Edward's relationship, what is it called? Like they're more than a boyfriend/girlfriend but the next thing after that is fiancée. They're on their like 2nd date (When they spend the day together and go to the meadow for the first time) And Bella is already talking about if it would be possible to have sex. She says she loves him -and she means it- after the 2nd date. So I think boyfriend/girlfriend is the wrong word and fiancée is too much, considering he hasn't asked her to marry him. What would you call it? I've heard people call them clans and then covens. I say covens is it just personal choice of word or is there a proper one of the two? This one annoys me because people say clan and I get confused then realise they're talking about covens. Do vampires shower? I mean it's not like they're going to have any body odour or their hair is going to get oily, but I mean c'mon they've got to get dirt in their hair sometimes! What with all their running and hunting, yeah it just doesn't make sense for them not to even if the don't change or anything. Me and my friend disagree about this but can Renesmee have kids before she stops ageing? I say no because she'd be too small and her body wouldn't go through cycles, therefore she wouldn't be able to have kids. My friend, Belinda says she can before she stops growing, but not after. I dunno, who do you think is right? In New Moon Edward says that he's become 'desensitized' to Bella's scent. Huuh? In Twilight he says that the longer he's away from her it becomes worse. So how does him being away for I think 8 months make it better? It should make it a lot worse. He could've been lying to her, but Breaking Dawn proves that wrong, if her scent was as strong, we wouldn't have been able to have sex with her without killing her. So I don't get. So it's the Cullen family or whatever but it's the Cullens. But how did they get the last name Cullen was it Carlisle's name or what? Because his is the only name not mentioned whether or not its different, so was it his name or how did they choose it? I may add more questions when I come up with them.... Category:Blog posts